


Save the Last Dance

by stellarmeadow



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: “What’s the matter, Buckley?” Eddie said. “Afraid you’ll step on me with your two left feet?”Never let it said he backed down from a challenge. “More afraid you can’t keep up, Diaz.”
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769386
Comments: 17
Kudos: 193





	Save the Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to tarialdarion and smudgegirl as always for being amazing and awesome, and to hideeho for daily check ins! ❤️

“May I cut in?” 

Chimney rolled his eyes at Buck but relented, handing Maddie over to him without a word. “You know,” Buck said to his sister, “I thought you couldn’t possibly look more happy then when you told me about the baby, but you have outdone yourself tonight.” 

“You mean an army of hair and makeup people have outdone me.” 

Buck shook his head. “Nope. It’s all you shining through the work they did that makes you look radiant.” 

She laughed, ducking her head for a moment before looking back up at him, eyes shining. “I just…I had the ‘perfect’ wedding first time around, or so everyone thought. This one…it was no Instagram life portrait. But it was the most perfect day I could have ever dreamed of.”

“Which is what you deserve,” Buck said, kissing her on top of the head. 

“Thanks, Evan.” 

The song changed, and Maddie let him go. “Sorry, last dance, and this one’s reserved for Chim,” she said, shoving him at Eddie, who’d been standing nearby. “Go, dance with him.” 

“Uh….” He watched Maddie pair back up with Chimney before turning to Eddie, who was just standing there, eyebrow raised, arms a little open, like he was expecting Buck to do what Maddie said regardless of how odd the suggestion. “You don’t actually have to dance with me,” Buck said. “She wouldn’t notice.” 

“What’s the matter, Buckley?” Eddie said. “Afraid you’ll step on me with your two left feet?” 

Never let it said he backed down from a challenge. “More afraid you can’t keep up, Diaz.” 

It was awkward for about a second, as they both tried to lead, and then it wasn’t awkward anymore. It was…comfortable. Safe. And…something else that was far too familiar to be new, and something Buck should have really picked up on a while ago.

“So don’t forget who’s taking you home and in whose arms you’re gonna be,” Eddie sang softly, and Buck melted just a little against him as Eddie’s eyes met his. “So darlin’, save the last dance for me.” 

There was no thought, no chance of stopping himself from leaning in and capturing Eddie’s lips. Eddie met him halfway, his lips soft and amazing as they slid against Buck’s. 

He didn’t notice the cheers and whistles from the tables occupied by the 118 families for a ridiculously long time. Only then did Buck realize that they were no longer dancing, and there was no more music. Just the two of them in the middle of the dance floor kissing. 

Buck could feel the flush rising up his face, cursing his pale skin as he ducked his head to hide it against Eddie’s neck. “Do you think maybe they’re all too drunk to remember this tomorrow?” he whispered into Eddie’s ear.

Eddie tightened against him. “Why, do you want to pretend it didn’t happen?” 

“No,” Buck said quickly. “No, it’s not that.” He pulled back, smiling down at Eddie. “I’m just a little worried about being the talk of my sister’s wedding instead of her.”

“I don’t think she minds,” Eddie said, nodding at the tables. 

Buck looked over to see his sister clapping in between whistling with her fingers in her mouth. “Okay then,” Buck said, turning back to Eddie. 

“Should we give them another show?” Eddie asked.

Buck considered it for a moment. “Nah, I think maybe our next kiss should be just for us.” 

\--  
END

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know it, the song is [Save the Last Dance For Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-XQ26KePUQ) by the Drifters. I think I've mentioned before that my head canon is that Maddie is a sucker for romantic oldies songs. This is one of them. :)


End file.
